SoumaChat
by Hincaru
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Shigure does to your drinks when you leave the room? Have you ever wondered if you can make jello explode? Neither have I, read this to find out anyway. An imposter Souma! HOLY CRAP... P.S. Party at Shigure's on Sunday.
1. SoumaChat 101

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own nor did I help in the production or publication of Fruits Basket (sadly), Fantastic Four, Death Klok, Snot, Rob Zombie, Sailor Moon, and no I didn't create Jell-o_

* * *

_**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe** signed on_

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** Now where is he?!

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** Oh sad is the world! When Gure-kun isn't here with me!!!

_**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?** signed in_

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** Gure-kun?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Aaya?

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** ::prances towords him with arms wide open:: Shiiiiiguuureeeeee!!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** ::does the same:: Aaaaaaayaaaaa::glomps::

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** So why did you call me here?

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** I missed your beautiful voice :heart:

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** ...can you hear me?

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** I can in my memory!!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** U know they made phones for that XD

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** Maybe I missed your beautiful typing, Gure-Kun!

_**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo** signed in_

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Who's in here?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Kyou?

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Who're you and why is your chatroom called "Souma Chat?"

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** Kyoun! Can you really not tell who we are? After all of those baths we gave you as a baby!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** What?!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Kyounkichi Souma!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** ?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Why did you run out on me? Didn't you think little Chikita needed a father?!!

_**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo** signed off_

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** Gure-kun, I think you scarred him off. :)

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** lol, well he should have taken care of his baby XD

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** :9 you're not nice :heart:

_**seahorseswillruleyouall** signed in_

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** Hari!!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Hatori!!

_**seahorseswillruleyouall** signed off_

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** ...

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** Is it something we said?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** TT-TT Hari!

_**Dr. Doom** signed in_

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Hello?

_**Dr. Doom** swtiched to invisible_

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** are we being stalked? O.O

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** I think so XD

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** Dr. Doom? Have you spoken with Johnny Storm lately XDDD

_**The:Only:One:You:See** signed in  
__**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo** signed in_

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Friends of yours?

**The:Only:One:You:See:** idk. I don't think so.

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** What the hell does 'idk' mean?!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** I don't know.

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** I wasn't talking to you!!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** lol

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** lol? What the hell?

**The:Only:One:You:See:** idk means I don't know, stupid cat.

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Shut up! If you're suposed to be the smart one why don't you use proper english?

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** lol

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!!

**The:Only:One:You:See:** LAUGHING OUT LOUD!!! moron.

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** You're the one who can't spell, stupid rat.

**The:Only:One:You:See:** I can spell, I just dnt want 2.

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** please stop fighting

**The:Only:One:You:See:** who r u?

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Who the hell do you think you are?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** your cousin

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** ?

**The:Only:One:You:See:** y r u yelling at me when u wont even spell out 'what'

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** shut the hell up! Ass hole. You know how hard it is to read what you are typing?! It dosn't make any sense!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** It is me Kyou! Yuki! You live in my house, I feed you.

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Shigure? You do NOT feed me. Who's the Sailor Moon guy?

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** I'm Ayame, silly :D Hi Yuki::huggles::

_**The:Only:One:You:See:** signed off_

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** Why do people keep doing that to me?! Y-Y

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** I would never, Aaya::huggles::

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** What does that mean?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Well...when 2 people love eachother

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** lol

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Idiot. I mean 'huggles'

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** It means hugs and snuggles

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** How? You guys are on the computer.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** It's the thought that counts Kyounkichi!!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Don't call me that!!!! What if someone signs on and sees that? I will kill you

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** You don't get on the computer much do you?

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** What's that suposed to mean?

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** I mean you know nothing about the world of chat! No one can see what was typed before they enter the room, silly! ;)

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** ::glomps:: Kyou

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** You what-ed me?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** I glomped you

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** That's an ugly word, what does it mean?

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** hmmmmmmmnnn

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** It's like a tackle hug!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** I don't get the point! You're not really doing it, we're over the computer!!

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** Oh just go with it Kyoun!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** ...

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** ok...get the hell off of me, Shigure.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Yayzies!! He played along :heart:

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** You guys are weird.

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** ::huggles:: Kyou

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** ...::punches Ayame::

_**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo** signed off_

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** TT-TT He punched me, Gure-kun.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** ::kisses Aaya's boo boo:: I lovers you Aaya.

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** Lovers you too, Shigure, and you too Dr. Doom :heart:

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** rofl I forgot about him

_**Dr. Doom** comes back from invisible_

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** hello:heart:

_**Dr. Doom** signed off_

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** ::cries:: why do people hate me?!! If they don't ignore me they hit me!

_**D.DR** signed on_

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** will you hit me, sir?

_**D.DR** switches to invisible_

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** I'm getting off and getting somthing chocolate and bad for me! I'm depressed! Farewell Shigure:heart:

_**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe** signed off_

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** TT-TT now I'm alone. D.DR are you Dr. Doom? I bet you are...

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** ...TT-TT

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** D.DR will you talk to me?

_**D.DR** came back from invisible_

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** gasp!! I feel like Im trying to get close to a wild animal::cups hands in front of him like he is holding food:: Ok, come on, don't be scarred..

**D.DR:** ...

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** TT-TT PLAY WITH ME!!

**D.DR:** ::bites Is:Your:Drink:Safe? hand::

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** AH! Not nice::flips D.DR's nose::

_**MetalHead **signs on  
__**Don't-Shave-Me** signs on_

**MetalHead:** excuse me...?

_**D.DR** switched to invisible_

**MetalHead:** I'm sry, did I interrupt somthing?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Not at all, is there somthing you needed?

**MetalHead:** I was just wondering if my friend and I could join this chat, it has our family's name.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** You're so polite, you could only be Kisa!

**Don't-Shave-Me:** Who th' hell r u?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** And this must be little Hiro!

**MetalHead:** Who is this, may I ask?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** It is grandpa Shigure. Kisa! I didn't know you liked metal!

**MetalHead:** Death Klok, Snot, and Rob Zombie are my favorites:heart:

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** o.o; that's nice, heh heh, _they sound scary_

**Don't-Shave-Me:** You're to old to be hanging around in chatrooms, Shigure, you old pervert.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** gasp!! i'm insulted

**Don't-Shave-Me:** That's what I was aimin' for, stupid.

**MetalHead:** Hiro, pls be nice to Grandpa Shigure.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** yeah!

**Don't-Shave-Me:** ok, _KISA_, I will try.

**MetalHead:** Oh! I forgot to tell you Hiro. I rented the anime you wanted to see!

**Don't-Shave-Me:** I'm on my way.

_**Don't-Shave-Me** signed off_

**MetalHead:** heheheh, Hiro :heart: . He loves that show. I need to make some popcorn. Love you Grandpa Shigure, I g2g.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** okies :heart:

_**MetalHead **signed off  
__**MetalHead** signed on_

**MetalHead:** Mother is leaving on Friday, can I stay at your house over the weekend?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Well of course Kisa! My house is your house!

**MetalHead:** Thank you ::muwah::

_**MetalHead** signed off_

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** You hear that D.DR?! She loves me!! HAHA! YAY! XD

_**D.DR** signed off_

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** TT-TT

_**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe** signed on_

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Aaya!! Meh love!! I am so lonely!!

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** Love love love, umm do you remember the time we did that experiment to see if jell-o could explode?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Yeah. Why?

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** do u remember what we did with my fire extinguisher?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** I'm coming over!

_**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?** signed off  
__**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe** signed off_

* * *

**Important note:** Tell me if you guys think I should go on! Aka: review, if I don't get someone who likes it then I will probably delete it and admit failure.  
Y-Y  
-Hincaru


	2. SoumaChat 102

_**The:Only:One:You:See** signed in  
__**ImmaXNinjaXUshi** signed in_

**The:Only:One:You:See:** So are you coming over today?

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** idk, I have hw, but I'll try.

**The:Only:One:You:See:** bring it over, I'll help you

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** kk

_**-Time-to-Torture-Mii-** signed in_

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** Shigure.

**-Time-to-Torture-Mii-:** Hai!

**The:Only:One:You:See:** why did you change your screen name?

**-Time-to-Torture-Mii-:** The other one bored me ;)

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** What was it?

**-Time-to-Torture-Mii-:** 'Is:Your:Drink:Safe?'

**The:Only:One:You:See:** What did tht mean n e way?

**-Time-to-Torture-Mii-:** Inside joke. :)

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** I wanna know

**-Time-to-Torture-Mii-:** I spike people's drinks….allot XDD

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** that was easy

**The:Only:One:You:See:** what do u mean? Like with alcohol?!

**-Time-to-Torture-Mii-:** Not all the time!

**The:Only:One:You:See:** phew

**-Time-to-Torture-Mii-:** sometimes I use pills :heart:

**The:Only:One:You:See:** AHH!

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** Have you ever spiked me? X9

**-Time-to-Torture-Mii-:** I used to, I think you are immune now. XD

**The:Only:One:You:See:** and me?

**-Time-to-Torture-Mii-:** Wellllll, you know that Dr. Pepper you're drinking right now?

**The:Only:One:You:See:** brb

_**The:Only:One:You:See** signed off_

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** I wonder what he's doing?

**-Time-to-Torture-Mii-:** ten bucks says he is throwing the drink away

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** I'll see that and raise you fifteen saying that he got a new one, screw top.

**-Time-to-Torture-Mii-:** You're on ::virtual hand shake::

_**The:Only:One:You:See** signed on_

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** wb

**The:Only:One:You:See:** ty

**-Time-to-Torture-Mii-:** where did you go?

**The:Only:One:You:See:** throwing away that drink you spiked, ass hole!!

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** well did you get another one, darling? A screw top?

**The:Only:One:You:See:** Yeah…why?

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** 'CAUSE SHIGURE OWES ME 25 BUCKS!!! W00T:heart: Love you yuki ::kisses::

**The:Only:One:You:See:** Did u just use me as a bet?

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** No, no no no, I was just proving to Shigure that I know everything about you, love.

**-Time-to-Torture-Mii-:** Nice save XD

**The:Only:One:You:See:** mmm hmmmn

_**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?** signed on_

**The:Only:One:You:See:** Shigure?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Yessss?

**-Time-to-Torture-Mii-:** lylas all! bai bai

_**-Time-to-Torture-Mii-:** signed off_

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Who was that?

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** you.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** what?

**The:Only:One:You:See:** How did he know what I was drinking?!

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** You still owe me 25 bucks, Shigure

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Not even!!!

**The:Only:One:You:See:** There is someone in here isn't there?

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** The hell you don't Shigure! I won that bet, even if it wasn't you!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** I didn't make the bet! Talk to the other guy!

**The:Only:One:You:See:** is no one else scarred for me?! There is someone STALKING ME!!!!

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** Don't worryYuki, I'm on my way. Love love, see you in a minute!

_**ImmaXNinjaXUshi **signed off  
__**D.DR** signed on_

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** You're back:D

_**D.DR** switched to invisible_

**The:Only:One:You:See:** Who was that?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** I don't know :heart:

**The:Only:One:You:See:** …w/e.. hang on! Did you spike my Dr.Pepper?!?!?!?!?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Who told you? o.o

**The:Only:One:You:See:** That imposter. So u really spike our drinks?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** all the time:heart:

**The:Only:One:You:See:** with what?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** sake, vodka, sleeping pills, and a weak form of Viagra, atleast it is weak for me. XDD

**The:Only:One:You:See:** Oh….em….gee. I'm going 2 kill u

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** You'll have to find me first XDD

**The:Only:One:You:See:** You're at Mii's house. You left a note on the door this morning.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Damn.

**The:Only:One:You:See:** …how did that guy know so much about us?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** it's kinda scary, huh? o.O

_**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo** signed on_

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Why didn't you guys tell me Kagura was in town?

**The:Only:One:You:See:** I thought u would hear her coming..

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Damnit! Why didn't you tell me?! Do you think she would find me at Hatori's house?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Not in a million years!! Good thinking Kyou!

_**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo** signed off  
__**I-Love-Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo** signed on_

**I-Love-Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Hello?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Hello! I am guessing you are Kagura?

**I-Love-Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Yes! Who is this?

**The:Only:One:You:See:** that was Shigure, this is Yuki.

**I-Love-Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Oh! Hello guys! How've u 2 been?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** I have been great! And you?

**I-Love-Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** I have been well, thx.

**The:Only:One:You:See:** So what brings you here?

**I-Love-Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Well, ummn, not to sound rude but I am looking for Kyou. Do either of you know where he might be?

**The:Only:One:You:See:** He's at Hatori's house.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** eh heh heh

**I-Love-Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Thank you so much yuki ::muwah::

_**I-Love-Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo** signed off._

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Yuki Souma!

**The:Only:One:You:See:** What?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** That was mean, evil, sneaky, and I love you:heart: I've raised you so well.

**The:Only:One:You:See:** O no... I dnt want you to b proud of me TT-TT

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** TT-TT why not:broken heart:

_**D.DR** came back from invisibile_

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** MY FRIEND::puts a bandaid on his heart::

**The:Only:One:You:See:** Excuse me, D.DR who are you?

**D.DR:** ...

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** He only talks to me, isn't that right D.DR:D

**D.DR:** ...

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** ... o.o ... Y-Y

**The:Only:One:You:See:** wow, a fancy crying face

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** only for you, D.DR

**D.DR:** ::lifts eye brow::

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Were you here for the imposter?! O.O he was scary:) Or so I hear. He can't be that bad if he was that much like me. :D

**The:Only:One:You:See:** P-shaw.

**D.DR:** ...

**The:Only:One:You:See:** ... hi.

**D.DR:** ::he moo's like a cow::

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** whoa!

**The:Only:One:You:See:** interesting.

_**ImmaXNinjaXUshi** signed on_

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** Shigure, I'm using your computer.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** So...you're sitting right next to Yuki...and you're still talking to eachother on here?

**D.DR:** ...

_**D.DR** signed off_

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** TT-TT not fair! You guys chased my friend away::cries::

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** You shouldn't talk to strangers XDD

_**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo** signed on_

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!!

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** Why the large text, cat boy?

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Judging by your stupid ass name, you must be Hatsu.

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** My name's cooler then your's.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** What's wrong, Kyou? ;)

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Who told her?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Told who what? o.o

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Who told Kagura where I was?

**The:Only:One:You:See:** lol, how did you find out? She couldn't be there already.

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Stupid dumb ass rat. This time I could hear her coming.

**The:Only:One:You:See:** STFU Kyou

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** ...and what does that mean?

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** Shut the Fu!k up.

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Hatsuharu Souma! Dumb Ass! Don't you ever, EVER, talk to me like that. I wasn't even talking to you!

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** OK, mom, you're a dumb ass. STFU means shut the fu!k up

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Why can't any of you use proper english?!!

**The:Only:One:You:See:** Mayb because we're Japanese?

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** you know what, STFU, you know what I meant. You guys need to start using proper grammer!!

**The:Only:One:You:See:** y cnt u tlk lyk ths?

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** good question XP

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** lol, you three are going to be the next generation of the Cherry Blossom Trio XDD I'm so proud :')

**The:Only:One:You:See:** my ass

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** naughty language!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Why not Yuki-chaaaaaan? TT-TT

**The:Only:One:You:See:** Because I would hav 2 b the Ayame of Generation 2, and I refuse!! X6

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Why are you two talking to eachother on here when you are sitting right next to eachother:o !

**The:Only:One:You:See:** u already asked tht.

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** You, my friend, have A.D.D

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** I JUST understood what you said Yuki, and I won't talk like that because it is _STUUUUUUPIIIIIDDDDD_!

**The:Only:One:You:See:** OMFG, LMAO!! Damn ur slow! N you call my way of talking stupid. haha XD

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** That's pretty bad, Kyou.

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** OMFG? LMAO? My head hurts and you guys are morons.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** OMFG means oh my effing God, and LMAO means laughing my ass off. fyi, Kyou. :)

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Shigure, you're 27, you shouldn't be a part of this madness.

_**:SlitherLikeASnake:** signed on_

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** You're obviously Ayame.

**:SlitherLikeASnake::** Question. Y is it that only our family tries to get in here?

_**The:Only:One:You:See** switched to invisible_

**:SlitherLikeASnake::** Why? Why me?!?!?!? TT-TT

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Because you're annoying. -.-

**:SlitherLikeASnake::** Kyounkichi! Why do you hurt me so? Y-Y

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Oh love of mine::huggles Ayame:: why did you change your name:heart:

**:SlitherLikeASnake::** I figured Sailor Moon got the picture XD ::huggles::

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Hey guys, I have a serious request.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** The sprinkles are in the top right cabinet.

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** shut up. I want to learn how to make those faces.

**:SlitherLikeASnake::** ...

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** ...o.o

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** ...-.- uh oh

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** ?

**:SlitherLikeASnake::** really? XD

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Yeah.

**:SlitherLikeASnake::** ok.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Wow, I really thought that would be about sprinkles XDDD

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** Me too. o.o why do you want to learn faces, Kyou?

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** So I can learn this stupid computer language. I can hardly understand what you guys are saying. Ayame!! Why are you not replying?!!

**:SlitherLikeASnake::** XD :D :) TT-TT ): X) X( Y-Y ;) -.- -.-; . o.o O.O O.o o.O :P :9 :6 XP X9 X6 d-.-b 8) X7 :I :o XC

**:SlitherLikeASnake::** whew... that's a few

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** yeah...

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** lol. I think you lost him Ayame. XD

_**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe** signed in_

**SlitherLikeASnake::** Damn it, am I not aloud to have ANY fun?!! Lylas all, bai bai. g2g

_**:SlitherLikeASnake:** signed off_

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** What's his problem?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Aaya?

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** Yes darling ;)

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** It happened again.

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** That wasn't Ayame?

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** who wasn't me? o.o

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** The same guy who was poseing as Shigure earlier!

_**The:Only:One:You:See** came back from invisibile_

**The:Only:One:You:See:** How do u know, Hatsu?

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** ::huggles Yuki::

**The:Only:One:You:See:** ::knocks Ayame off::

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** ::cries::

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** ...anyway. The person said "Lylas" both times.

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** 1) What does Lylas mean, and 2) if you two are sitting next to eachother why the hell are you still talking on here?!

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** lylas means 'love ya like a sis', and maybe we want you guys to hear what we are saying? Ever think of that genius?

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** that's stupid, and we are all boys! Lylas dosn't apply!

**The:Only:One:You:See:** sarcasim, ass hole.

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** shut up!

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** Someone was trying to be me::tackles Shigure:: I'm scarred

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** guys, I have a good question

**The:Only:One:You:See:** doubt that

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** bite me!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** what was your question, Kyou? XD

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** How does that person know our animals? o.o

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** GASP!! Kyou made a face!! O.O

**The:Only:One:You:See:** u missed the point

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** 'Slither like a snake' You're right Kyou.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** So it has to be a Souma:D

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** I bet it's Hiro, the little smart ass. XC

**The:Only:One:You:See:** Hiro wouldn't mimic us, atleast not that well.

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** (Kyou did it again XDD ::claps hands::)

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Could it be Hatori?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** HAHA! Yeah right!

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** lol

**The:Only:One:You:See:** Hatori wouldn't dumb himself down 2 act like 1 of... them. -.-

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** heh, yeah, I don't think so. (I'm hungry, I'm raiding your fridge, bbin a minute)

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Guys, did you hear that? It just got really quiet outside.

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Sorry boys:heart: Kyou is busy and he has g2g:heart heart: He'll have to t2yl8er :heart heart heart: ba bye!

_**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo** signed off_

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Kagura must've got him o.o

**The:Only:One:You:See:** -.- took her long enouf

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** You know I saw her outside my shop earlier::glomps Shigure and pets him::

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** Hey Shigure, I caught your kitchen on fire.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** outside your shop, huh Aaya?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** You did what to my what?!!! o.O O.O O.o

**ImmaXNinjaXUshi:** Your house is on fire.

_**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?** signed off  
**ImmaXNinjaXUshi** signed off_

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** ... YUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIII ::glomps::

**The:Only:One:You:See:** OMG

_**The:Only:One:You:See** signed off_

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** ...

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** what's with all of the fires lately...?

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** ...

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** AHHHHH!!!! WHY AM I ALONE AGAIN?!!! TT-TT

_**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe** signed off

* * *

end of chapter 2_

**Important note:** Tell me if you guys think I should go on! review it. If I don't get three people who likes it then I will probably delete it and admit failure.  
So show some looooooove  
XOXO  
-Hincaru


	3. SoumaChat 103

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, or Alice in Wonderland... or Jerry Springer.._

* * *

_**TeruTeruCottonTail** signed on  
**D.DR** signed on_

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** Hello:) noda

**D.DR:** ...

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** What's wrong::snuggles:: noda:D

**D.DR:** Who're you?

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** watashi no namae wa Momiji desu:heart: noda

**D.DR:** ...

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** What's wrong? TT-TT

**D.DR:** Why do you keep saying 'noda' ?

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** Because Chichiri is my favorite, noda!!! XDD

**D.DR:** ...::clueless::

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** ...O.O you don't know Chichiri?!! noda o.o

**D.DR:** ... Why're you here?

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** I'm waiting on someone, ii tu? noda :D

**D.DR:** same...

_**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?** signed on  
**D.DR** switched to invisible_

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** Where did he goooooooooo?! noda TT-TT

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Don't cry::snuggles:: he never talks to anyone.

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** dareda? o.o He talked to me! XD noda

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** really?!?!?!?! O.O

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** Hai ;) noda

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Why won't he talk to me? TT-TT

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** OH! Oh Oh ohohohoh!! Guess who I saw yesterday and invited to you huose this weekend (because I am coming over this weekend) noda:D

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Jesus:D

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** No! Silly!! He was busy. I invited Ritsu, and he should be logging on any moment now! noda

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Why did you invite people to my house without my permission? Especially him?! I'll have to Ritsu proof my house TT-TT

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** I am coming over this weekend and I wanted to bring someone with me! and I :heart: Ritsu!! XD noda

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** You know Kisa and Hiro are coming over too, this is turning into a mini party. :) Gure-sama like-y parties! Plenty of drinks XDD

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** plenty of drinks? noda. What does that mean? o.o

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** oh nothing, nothing::whistles::

_**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgive me** signed on_

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** I think that's him o.O

**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgive me:** e-excuse me, Momiji?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** How do you stutter in your typing?! XD

**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgive me:** I'm sorry!!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** shhhh, it's ok, It's just me, Gure-sama.

**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgive me:** Shigure? I-I'm sorry, Is Momiji here?

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** I'm right here Ri-chan-san:heart: noda

**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgive me:** Oh, hello Momiji. How ru:)

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** computer lingo? XD

**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgive me:** I'm sorry, do you not like it? I'll stop!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** wow, you type fast, no it's fine:)

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** R U coming over to Shigure's house this weekend? noda

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** yes, I heard you invited yourself over.

**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgive me:** I'M SORRY!! I'M SO SORRRRRRRYYYY!!! TT-TT

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** Gure! That's not nice, I invited him!! noda.

**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgive me:** I'm so pathetic and rude and uncooth, I don't deserve to live.. I am nothing more then a blimish on the face of society.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Ritsu I was joking o.o

**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgive me:** I'm so sorry! GOMENASAI!!!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Ritsu?

**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgive me:** I wish I could just fall off of the face of the Earth.. I wish I would... I'm so sorry! AHHHHHH!!!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** ::pokes his side:: calm down!!!

**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgive me:** ...

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** wow, that's amazing, it's like he is really here!! noda

**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgive me:** you think I'm amazing O.O :)

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** yeah:heart: that's great! noda

_**When-a-rat-eats-a-snake** signed in_

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Yuki? O.o

**When-a-rat-eats-a-snake:** yes?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** is it really you o.O

**When-a-rat-eats-a-snake:** yea, y?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Don't you remember that imposter from yesterday?

**When-a-rat-eats-a-snake:** yea, n I remember you spiking my drink yesterday 2, ass hole.

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** imposter? O.O noda

**When-a-rat-eats-a-snake:** yea, some1 was impersonating Shigure n Ayame yesterday and they were stalking me TT-TT

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** ::gasp:: noda o.o

**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgive me:** That's frightening!! o.o

**When-a-rat-eats-a-snake:** I know, I made Hatsu come over and sit wiff me. TT-TT

**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgive me:** Um, if you don't mind my asking Yuki, why is your name so... violent?

**When-a-rat-eats-a-snake:** oh -.-, I had a dream last night bout him n I woke up n a bad mood... who're u?

**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgive me:** It's me.. Ritsu.

**When-a-rat-eats-a-snake:** Oic...

**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgive me:** why? Should I leave?! I'll leave if you want me too! I'll go!! I'M SO SORRY!!!!!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** calm down Ritsu! o.o

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** I don't think yuki meant anything by it, Ri-chan-san. noda :)

**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgive me:** OMG!!! AHHH!! I'M L8T!! IM L8T FOR COLLEGE!! NOT AGAIN!!

_**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgive me** signed off_

**When-a-rat-eats-a-snake:** we need 2 get 2gether n get him committed -.-

**Is:You:Drink:Safe?:** that's not nice Yuki, XD

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** lol, he had no time to say hello... goodbye... he's late he's late he's late. He is like that rabbit from Alice in Wonderland! XDD noda!

_**The:Only:One:You:See** signed in_

**The:Only:One:You:See:** WARNING! Hatsu went Haru!!!

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** Yuki? O.O ::noda::

**When-a-rat-eats-a-snake:** Damn it! You guys need to get a life other then this chat room!

**The:Only:One:You:See:** what?

**When-a-rat-eats-a-snake:** lylas bai bai!!

_**When-a-rat-eats-a-snake** signed off_

**The:Only:One:You:See:** who was tht?

**Is:You:Drink:Safe?:** ... it was you :(

**The:Only:One:You:See:** n u believed him?! TT-TT

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** wow, he is good o.o it's kinda scary! He was very convincing the way he talked down about Aaya and made fun of Ritsu!! He even talked about the hacker... which was him! O.O noda

**The:Only:One:You:See:** This isn't funny n-e-more! We need to find out who this guy is!!

**Is:You:Drink:Safe?:** Yuki... why did you mean when you said "Hatsu has gone Haru?" o.o

**The:Only:One:You:See:** omg I almost 4got! Hatsu has gone dark Haru and he is heading our way.

**Is:You:Drink:Safe?:** O.O

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** o.o

**The:Only:One:You:See:** -.-

_**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru** signed in_

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** o.o... I think that's him.

**The:Only:One:You:See:** ...-.-...yea... tht's him..

**Is:You:Drink:Safe?:** ::literally rolls on the floor laughing::

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** what's so funny?

**Is:You:Drink:Safe?:** ::hugs Haru:: that name:heart: you are sooooooo my cousin!! XDDDD

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** ::tackles Yuki::

**The:Only:One:You:See:** gr8t... this 1 RPs... -.-

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** what's wrong with RPing, huh? X9 noda

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** So are you Momiji or teh Easter bunny, huh?

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** ... the latter XDD I am totally the Easter Bunny:heart: noda

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** .. Bring meh candy or I will kill your family.

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** o.o I'm Momiji.

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** you shouldn't lie.. that's not nice... you little brat. XD

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** I got it from you!! noda. WHAAAAAA!!! HATORI!!! HARU'S PICKING ON MEEEEEEEEEEE!!

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** Hatori's here? O.O

**Is:You:Drink:Safe?:** not that I know of ::is hiding behing Haru::

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** oh, no! sry, I do that out of habit, he's not really here, I don't think o.o

**The:Only:One:You:See:** so... is Hatori the only 1 who keeps you 2 under control? -.-... hang on... u do tht out of habit... even n ur typing?

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** ... yeah... noda?

**The:Only:One:You:See:** u guys r weird

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** :) noda

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** why teh hell do you keep sayin' 'noda'? It's almost as annoying as you.

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** but the funny thing is, you can't stop me, NODA!

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** everytime you say it I hear it in my head, stop it!

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP YOU LITTLE _**BRAT**_!!!

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** Guuuuuuureeeeeeee TT-TT noda

**Is:You:Drink:Safe?:** ah ah ah! what are the magic words, Momiji :)

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** oh... Guuuuuuureeeeeeee-sama TT-TT noda

**Is:You:Drink:Safe?:** that's right... ::isn't done laughing on the floor yet::

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** O.o; noda

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** ::kicks Shigure and punches Momiji on the top of his head::

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** owwwwwwieeeeee!! TT-TT :noda:

**Is:You:Drink:Safe?:** AH! My RIBBBBSSSS!!!

**The:Only:One:You:See:** omg... you guys react 2 it 2? this is pathetic.

_**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo** signed on_

**Is:You:Drink:Safe?:** Kyou::huggles: you never came home last night! I was so scared! TT-TT

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** oh? Did Hatori not call you? I've been in the HOSPITAL FOR THE PAST 24 HOURS!!!

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** ::gasp:: what happened? noda?!

**Is:You:Drink:Safe?:** O.o yes, enlighten me. o.O

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** 'cause Yuki's dumb ass just had to tell Kagura where I was hiding!! She practically MAULED me! XC

**The:Only:One:You:See:** LMFAO!!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** oh... I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Yuki.

**The:Only:One:You:See:** O? And y not? -.-

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Because I am getting ready to torture you in a way I will never imagine. X9

**The:Only:One:You:See:** How? U cnt even leave ur bed! Hatori wnt let u!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** I don't have to move to torture you, Yuki.

**The:Only:One:You:See:** ... what did u do...?

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** 5...

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** 4...

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** 3...

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** 2..

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** 1.

**The:Only:One:You:See:** U INVITED AYAME?!?!?!?!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** More then that!! I gave him 50 dollars for alcohol and a house key!! HAVE FUN!!

**The:Only:One:You:See:** I'm going to kill you Kyou!

**The:Only:One:You:See:** Hello everyone:heart: I LOVE YOU SHIGURE!!

**The:Only:One:You:See:** get offa the keyboard, ass!

**The:Only:One:You:See:** But Yuki, I LOOOOOOOOOVEEEEEEE YOOOOOOUUUUU!!

_**The:Only:One:You:See** signed off_

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

**Is:You:Drink:Safe**?: o.o

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** Blood will be shed tonight XD

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** you guys are terrible. eating popcorn noda

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** ... HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Is:You:Drink:Safe?:** XDD I'm so proud of you::glomps Kyou::

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** get off -.-

**Is:You:Drink:Safe?:** It am raising you both so well! XD First Yuki tricks you and gets you mauled and then you trick him and get him tortured!! This is like an episode of Springer!!!

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** ::standing in front of a live studio audience with a microphone:: Welcome to _Haru_! The new show that's part talk show, part wrestling ring, part casino, part mobster hideout, part reallity TV, and the only show that shows pornos on Sunday!! XDD

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** ::takes the mic from Haru:: Make these people go away!! noda

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** ::the studio audience changes into wiked bunny eating demons::

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** AH::hides behind Shigure:: noda

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** You guys are dumb -.-

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** ::attacks Kyou::

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** ...

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** ::attacks him again::

**Is:You:Drink:Safe?:** you know you want to, Kyou.

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** ::goes to serve the final blow::

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** ::blocks and attacks Haru::

**Is:You:Drink:Safe?:** WE GOT ANOTHER ONE!! And the disease of RPing spreads.. XDD :heart:

_**D.DR** comes back from invisible_

**D.DR:** Hey.

**Is:You:Drink:Safe?:** O.O

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** ::stops fighting::

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** ::stops and is starring at D.DR while caught in a head lock::

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** Hello again:heart::joins everyone in starring:: noda

**D.DR:** O.O ::is being starred at::

**Is:You:Drink:Safe?:** Do we know you?

**D.DR:** It's against my religion to talk to muts, Shigure.XD

**Is:You:Drink:Safe?:** ::gasp::

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** Who're you XD

**D.DR:** No, my friend, the question is, Who're you?

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** Oh no... the chesire cat.. -.-

**D.DR:** perhaps.

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** I thought I dropped you in the ocean years ago! How do you keep finding me?!

**D.DR:** I am a figment of your imagination!!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Why didn't you talk to us before?

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** He talked to me:hearts: noda

**D.DR:** Correct.

**Is:You:Drink:Safe?:** So why are you talking to us now? o.o

**D.DR:** A messsssssage for Kyou, I have!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** What is it?

**D.DR:** ::looking around:: is this a talk show?

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** How nice of you to notice! XDD Welcome to _Haru_, now this is the part of the show where I KICK KYOU'S ASS::punches Kyou in his face::

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** ::kicks Haru::

**D.DR:** ::grabs them both and flip them over his shoulder::

**Is:You:Drink:Safe?:** O.O

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** O.O noda

**D.DR:** ::flexs his muscles::

**Is:You:Drink:Safe?:** Dang, Stone Cold!! XD

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** More like Freddie Mercury! XDD

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** ::gasp:: you can sing too?!! noda

**D.DR:** ::sings 'Bicycle' by 'Queen'::

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Hate to interupt happy time, but isn't it strangely hot outside for this time of year?

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** that's a dumb question! Of course it's not! It is 45 degrees (F) outside, it is almost winter, dumb ass.

**D.DR:** OH! The messsssssage! Kyou! Hatori's office is on fire, the alarms arn't working and the building is burning down around you. :) :hearts:

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!!

**D.DR:** ::dies::

_**D.DR** signs off  
**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo** signs off_

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** omg he's not lieing!! I can see it out of my window!! noda!

_**TeruTeruCottonTail** signed off_

**Is:You:Drink:Safe?:** O.O Oh my God!! Come on Haru we need to help him, you know he will never get out on his own!!

_**Is:You:Drink:Safe?** signed off_

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** Great! I'll bring the marshmellows XDD

_**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru** signed off

* * *

_

**What will become of Kyou?  
Or Ayame for that matter!?  
Is D.DR really dead?  
Who keeps setting these fires?  
Better yet, who's paying for them?!****  
What will the imposter do next?  
Will these questions ever stop?  
Probably not.  
So instead of reading this, get ready for the next chapter of Souma Chat!**

**_-Hincaru_**


	4. SoumaChat 104

**_Disclaimer: The Song "Monkey Wrench" belongs to the Foo Fighters, not me_.**

* * *

_**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo** signed on  
**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe** signed on_

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Why did you make me sign on here? -.-

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** because it hurts me to talk

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** maybe I don't want to talk to you, Ayame.

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** lmao! Yeah, that's a good one Kyou XD

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** You're in the bed RIGHT NEXT TO MINE! I don't see why we have to be on here?

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** my voice huuuuuuuurts! TT-TT

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** So Yuki beat you so bad you won't talk? Psh, 'bout time he did something right.

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** ::cries::

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Why are you crying? Come on, he put us both in the hospital. -.-

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** No! Kagura put you here :heart:

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** shut up Ayame.

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** TT-TT

_**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?** Signed on_

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Aaya::crying::

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** ::huggles:: what's wrong?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** didn't you hear?!

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** Hear what, darling?! o.O

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** D.DR is dead!!!

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe**: O.O ::cries::

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** ::cries::

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** ::sighs:: oh geez

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** you're so heartless kyoun! TT-TT

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** he's not really dead! Besides, you don't even know who he is!

_**MetalHead** signed on_

**MetalHead:** hello?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** ::huggles kisa, crying::

**MetalHead:** Grandpa Shigure! I heard all about D.DR!! gomenasai! I can't believe he's really gone::hugs::

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** ::joins the group hug::

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Kisa! I can't believe you're in on this load too!

_**TeruTeruCottonTail **signed on_

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** Gure-san?!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** :hugging Kisa and Ayame, crying:: Momiji!!!

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** ::jumps into the hug: I can't believe he's dead::cries::

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Oh come on!! You have GOT to be kidding!

_**seahorseswillruleyouall** signed on_

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** ::is hugging Kisa, Ayame, and Momiji, crying::

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** please… please Hatori…. Help me!

**Seahorseswillruleyouall:** …What's going on here?

**MetalHead:** D.DR… he died.

**Seahorseswillruleyouall:** …who?

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** some guy they don't even know! He just signed on here and spied on us!

**Seahorseswillruleyouall:** And he died?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Yes!!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** No! All he said was, and I quote, "::dies::"

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe::bawls::** Don't make me re-live it!!!

**Seahorseswillruleyouall:** …Ok… Kyou, Ayame, I was just here to tell you that I put up new and working fire alarms.

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Why didn't you just come in HERE and tell us?! You could have sedated me so I wouldn't have to deal with these morons!

**Seahorseswillruleyouall:** As much fun as that sounds, Kyou, I regret to say that I'm not there to sedate you. I'm off running errands.

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** wait, then how are you here on the interent?! O.o

**Seahorseswillruleyouall:** my phone. Technology is great, huh?

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Then why did you just call?! (what is this world coming to?!)

**Seahorseswillruleyouall:** Tell me Kyou, would you have answered?

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** …

**Seahorseswillruleyouall:** Exactly.

_**The cursed:The curser** signed on_

**Seahorseswillruleyouall:…** I'm out of here.

_**Seahorseswillruleyouall **signed off_

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Great! There goes my sanity and sedation.

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** Who're you Mr. Curser… sir?

**The cursed:The curser:** Megumi Hanajima

**MetalHead:** You came::huggles::

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Wait! Hanajima? You're Hana's little brother?!!

_**Don't-Shave-Me** signed on_

**MetalHead:** Hello Hiro ::huggles::

**The cursed:The curser:** I didn't know he was coming to.

**MetalHead:** of course :)

**Don't-Shave-Me:** why did you have to invite him too, Kisa?

**MetalHead:** He's my friend, Hiro.

**The cursed:The curser:** -.-

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** Hi Megumi :heart:

**The cursed:The curser:** Momiji?

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** O.O are you going to curse me?

**The cursed:The curser:** No, I'm saving that for Hiro.

**Don't-Shave-Me:** Shut up Megumi! grr. Kisa why are we here?

**MetalHead:** I'm mourning the loss of our dear friend D.DR ::bows head::

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** I've lost faith in my family. -.-

**The cursed:The curser:** was that a crack on Kisa, Kyounkichi?

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** No! Of course not!! O.O Why would I EVER crack on my baby cousin, creppy little boy who scares me.

**The cursed:The curser:** That's what I thought.

**MetalHead:** Be nice Megumi :)

**The cursed:The curser:** ...

**Don't-Shave-Me:** Hahaha. Stupid. Do you always do what people tell you to, freak?

**MetalHead:** Omigosh! Hiro! Be nice!

_**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru** signed on_

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** This is pandemonium! O.O

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** ::huggles Haru:: D.DR is dead!!

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** ::crying:: Haru!!

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** ::cries:: I want Hatsu, not Haru! You're mean!!

**MetalHead:** Hatsuharu::glomps:: I've missed you!

**Don't-Shave-Me:** oh great -.-

**The cursed:The curser:** So this is the infamous Hatsuharu you're always talking about, Kisa?

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** Alright, I'll do this in order:

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** Screw you cat

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** I know, I was there

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** Aaya, you owe me a bag of marshmellows

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** Don't worry, I'm not hungry right now.

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** Ah::squeek:: Kisa::huggles:: I love you sooooooooo much!

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** Hiro, you're just mad 'cause Kisa loves ME most!

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** I don't know who you are, but do you want to see pictures of Kisa::pulls out his wallet and starts slamming pictures into Mr. Curser's face while singing his theme song:: DUN DUN DUNA DUN DUN DUNA DUN DUN!!

**MetalHead:** lol :)

**The cursed:The curser:** ...

**Don't-Shave-Me:** Shut up, geez you talk to much!!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** I need emancipation -.-, please God... help me.

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** You're not hungry O.O Hey! I called him Mr. Cursed toooooooo! Cooooool!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe**?: You're so heartless Haru! Why are all of my cousins so heartless!!?

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** ::cough:: I didn't take your marshmellows ::shifty eyes::

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** You are eating some right now, liar!

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** Now you're lieing to me, Aaya! This isn't looking good for you. -.-

_**The:Only:One:You:See:** signed on_

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** OMG! There should NEVER be this many people in one place!!!

**The:Only:One:You:See:** stop yelling, dumbass

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** This should be against the law or something. -.-

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Ayame! stop it! Not in front of the children!

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** Zu-ta-lor!!!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** OH MY FRIGGIN GOD!!

_**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo** switches to invisible_

**MetalHead:** I think you scarred him away guys.

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** Oh don't worry about it! He likes it or he would have signed off, not switched to invisible XDD

**The:Only:One:You:See:** Hello Kisa

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru**: I know you're up there in invisible land cussing me Kyou, so stop it before I kick your ass!!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** omg Yuki, D.DR is dead!!! TT-TT

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** Moment of silence!!!

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** ...

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** ...

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** ...

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** ...

**The:Only:One:You:See:** ...

**MetalHead:** ...

**Don't-Shave-Me:** ..

**The cursed:The curser:** .

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** Wow O.O, we're good, did someone plan that? XD

**The:Only:One:You:See:** Wow O.O there r alot of people here

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** lmao

**The:Only:One:You:See:** wht's so funny?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** You can really tell that you and Aaya are related. :)

**MetalHead:** uh-oh -.-

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** o.o ::hides::

**Don't-Shave-Me:** HA!

**The:Only:One:You:See:** I'm gonna kill u, I'm gonna kill u both. -.- At this rate th' whole family will b n th' hospital. XC NO REGRETS!

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** I didn't say anything::whineing:: I'm already in the hospital!

**The:Only:One:You:See:** u just said something, n I can make ur stay at the hospital evn longer -.-

**The cursed:The curser:** Hmmmmnn, you have a very interesting family, Kisa.

**MetalHead:** Thank you?

**The:Only:One:You:See:** who r u, Mr. Curser?

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** cooooooool XD

**The cursed:The curser:** Megumi Hanajima

**The:Only:One:You:See:** O.O u mean lyk... 'Saki Hanajima?'

**The cursed:The curser:** Yes, that is my sister.

**Don't-Shave-Me:** Yeah, they look like twins. Let me note that, that means that Megumi looks like a girl. -.-

**The cursed:The curser:** That is a very uncooth statement, and of course we're not twins, she is a whole generation older the me.

**Don't-Shave-Me:** You look like a GIRL!!

**The cursed:The curser:** Hiro Souma, I have a special curse for you.

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** ::eating popcorn:: now this is gettin' good!!

**The:Only:One:You:See:** ur STILL Haru? -.-

**MetalHead:** Megumi, Hiro, our anime marathon is coming on. :)

**The cursed:The curser:** coming.

_**The cursed:The curser** signed off_

**Don't-Shave-Me:** I will NOT leave you alone with HIM!

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** You better hurry, kid. XD

_**Don't-Shave-Me** signed off_

**MetalHead:** ::sighs:: Why won't they just get along?

**The:Only:One:You:See:** u r 2 beautiful

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** You look so much like me, they can't help but fight over you

**MetalHead:** :blushes::

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** You better go make popcorn before they show up :)

**MetalHead:** lmao Hiro just came through the door.

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** o.O he must have sprinted the whole way XD

**MetalHead:** lol, yeah. Bai bai guys. :)

_**MetalHead** signed off_

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** :heart: That's my grandbaby :)

**The:Only:One:You:See:** That's my beautiful little cousin :))

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** That is my baby girl :)))

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** wow, you guys sure love her :D

**The:Only:One:You:See:** she is so well behaved!! Unlike some ppl here, lyk, may-b who r invisible... cat.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** I love her 'cause she likes me! That never happens XDD :heart:

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** That's my little sister ::smiles::

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe**: I'm actually surprised, Haru, you love her like a sister so I expected you to be chasing Hiro and Megumi down. XD

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru**: ...

**The:Only:One:You:See:** o.o... Haru?

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** Those little bastards -.-

**The:Only:One:You:See:** O.O;

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** O.o

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** o.O

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** o.o

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** They better not touch her -.-

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Aaya... you've created a monster :D

_**Don'tWannaBeYourMonkeyWrench** signed on_

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** ::glomps:: who're you?

**Don'tWannaBeYourMonkeyWrench:** It's m-m-me, Ritsu.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Really? A song lyric? O.o

**Don'tWannaBeYourMonkeyWrench:** D-do you not like it?!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Of course! Who ever dosn't like the Foo Fighters should be lynched!! I was just wondering... why did you chage your name? o.-

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** I told him to. :) His other one made me feel bad.

**Don'tWannaBeYourMonkeyWrench:** S-sorry about that Momiji.

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** Don't worry about it :D

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** so, what brings you here, Ritsu. Don't you have school or somthing like that? XD

**Don'tWannaBeYourMonkeyWrench:** It's lunch time, and I was bored. :)

_**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgiveme** signed in_

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** don't talk!

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** What?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** And then he said "Let's wait and see who it is!!!" ::hint hint::

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** oooooOOOOOoooo

**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgiveme:** Wh-what are you guys talking about?

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** iono anymore TT-TT

**The:Only:One:You:See:** I dnt think thy do either Momiji

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** So... what bring you here, Ritsu. Don't you have school or somthing like that? XD

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** whoa o.o Deja Vu, didn't I just say that?

**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgiveme:** It's lunch time, and I'm bored.

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** Is that Deja Vu too Aaya?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** How's your mother, Ri-chan-san?

**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgiveme:** She is s-s-ick actually, I need to leave school early and take care of her.

**Don'tWannaBeYourMonkeyWrench:** How did you know that?!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Ritsu!!

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** Dang it Ritsu!

**The:Only:One:You:See:** shhhh

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** TT-TT dang

**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgiveme:** b-b-b-b-but I'm Ritsu!! What's going on!

**Don'tWannaBeYourMonkeyWrench:** buwahahahaha! You guys thought you could play the player! HA! You just got played for fools! I'll get you Soumas, you can count on that XDDD Lylas.

_**Don'tWannaBeYourMonkeyWrench** signed off_

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** O.O

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** TT-TT

**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgiveme:** I'm so sorry! Was that the imposter?!

**The:Only:One:You:See:** I didnt lyk th' sound of tht

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** I'm scarred guys.

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** What did I miss guys?

The:Only:One:You:See: Where were u?!

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** bathroom

**The:Only:One:You:See:** o thts nice -.-

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** ::scrolled up:: Whoa! Were we just threatened? X6

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** I-I think so.

**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgiveme:** I'm SO sorry!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Wow... Ri-chan-san you're kinda scary TT-TT

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** Gure, darling, we are in some serious trouble here! We need to find help, so we will have to go through with secret plan 'Q'

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Of course! Why didn' we think of it before?!!

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** HAAAAARRRRRRRIIIIIII!!!!

**Is:Tour:Drink:Safe?:** HATOOOOOOORIIIIIIIII!!!!!

**The:Only:One:You:See:** wht r u guys doing? -.-

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Calling for help TT-TT

**The:Only:One:You:See:** o geez -.-

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** I wonder what Hiro, Megumi, and Kisa are doing... -.-

**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgiveme:** AHHHH!! I'M LATE!!

_**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgiveme** signed off  
**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo** switched from invisible_

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** now it's empty

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Oh, I forgot you were here Kyou.

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** That better not be doing anything to her. XC

**The:Only:One:You:See:** Calm down Haru o.o

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Why do you care anyways, Haru?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Well, I supose he has alot to worry about. I mean, Kisa is beautiful

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** She is getting older you know, not to mention how adorable she is. So soft spoke, she would jump off the Earth to make her friends happy. :)

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** Not to mention she does like them both a whole lot. :D

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** That's it! I'm gonna go burn her damn house down! Then they COULDN'T do anything. Not to my Kisa!

_**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru** signed off_

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** lol XD

**The:Only:One:You:See:** Guys, I dnt think he's joking o.o

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Oh, I know he's not joking, but have you noticed that there has been a fire _everyday_ this week!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** lol, that is kinda funny.

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** No, what's funnier then that is the fect that _everyone_ has borrowed money from _Hatori _to fix things.

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** lol, that is really funny XDD

**The:Only:One:You:see:** I dnt mean 2 interupt u guys, but I think you guys failed to realize that **HARU IS GOING TO CATCH SMALL CHILDREN ON FIRE!!!!**

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** oh shit O.O

_**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?** signed off_

**The:Only:One:You:See:** I dnt wnt Haru to go bak on House Arrest, NOT AGAIN!!

_**The:Only:One:You:See** signed off_

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** Oh no! Megumi knows his name! If Megumi lives he'll curse Haru! No! Not the slugs!! TT-TT

_**TeruTeruCottonTail** signed off_

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** No! Momiji don't leave me here with Kyoun!!!

_**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe** signed off_

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** ...

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** heh heh heh, I remember when I used to babysit that little brat, Hatsuharu.

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** I remember training him too.

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** I would walk him to the bathroom and turn on the light for him. :D he was a chicken.

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** But now he's all grown up, burning down houses and getting put on house arrest::sniffle:: they grow up so fast!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** ...

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** I want ten kids just like him!! XD

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Holy shit!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** What am I saying?!!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Holy shit!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo**: Why and I talking to myself?!!

_**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo** signed off

* * *

_

Chapter 4, end.

**Just when you thought the questions would stop!**

**What will become of Kisa's house once Haru gets there?  
Will Megumi really curse Hiro?  
Will Hatsu excape house arrest?  
Will they find the imposter?  
Why is everything catching on fire?  
**

**Do you want to know who D.DR is?**

**Do you want to know who the impster is?!**

**You'll find out in the next chapter of Souma-Chat!**

**Episode 105: The final Episode**

**-Hincaru**


	5. SoumaChat 105

_**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I help in the creation or production of The Nightmare Before Christmas, or the Rocky movies.. or Sonic the Hedghog... and I didn't help with the song "Code Monkey"**_

_**Read!: **Just so everyone knows!! I know very well what Hatsuharu's name is, (I own the manga and the box set XD) Just out of habit I always call light Hatsuharu 'Hatsu' and dark Hatsuharu 'Haru' it's just simple nicknames to keep the two forms straight when I talk about them. :3 thanks_

* * *

_**Don't-Shave-Me **__signed on_  
_**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo **__signed on  
__**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe **__signed on_

**Don't-Shave-Me:** I can't believe Megumi cursed me X(

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** I can't believe I lost my BEAUTIFUL voice TT-TT WHY YUKI?! :cries: WHYYY?!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** I can't believe we are all in the hospital. -.- This shit is getting old.

Don't-Shave-Me: Hatori didn't look very happy, huh?

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** If I had to take care of your cocky ass, AND Ayame, I would kill myself.

**Don't-Shave-Me:** Then do us the favor. -.-

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** heheheheh -.-; Boys, I think this is the reason Hatori put you two in seperate rooms

_**I-love-Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo**__ signed in_

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Not again!!

**I-love-Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Hold on Kyou! Where are you?

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** The _HOSPITAL_!

**I-love-Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** OMG, NO! What happened?!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** YOU! YOU HAPPENED!!

**I-love-Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** What? What are you talking about?

**Dont-Shave-Me:** You visciously mauled him.. thank you for that, btw.

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Shut up, you little ass.

**I-love-Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** I'm so sorry Kyoun! I didn't mean to hurt you. I know! I'll come see you!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** No!

**I-love-Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** W-what?

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** be careful Kyou

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** I... just need my rest.. that's all.

**I-love-Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo**: Oh.. ok! Well I hope you feel better! Atleast we'll get to see eachother on Sunday! :heart:

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** What?! O.o Why?!

**I-love-Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Shigure invited me over :D It seems so many of our family members were coming over on Sunday that he decided to simply throw a party, so I was invited. :)

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** W00T!! PAR-TAYYY!!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Oh great..

**Don't-Shave-Me:** Oh great..

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** HA!!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Don't copy what I say you little brat.

**Don't-Shave-Me:** I didn't copy you, moron! You just typed it faster then me because you have no life and spend all day on the computer... stupid cat.

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** How do those slugs taste that you're coughing up, you little brat! Do I need to go get Megumi again?!

**I-love-Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Behave! You two are family, start acting like it!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** I don't calim him!

**Don't-Shave-Me:** I don't claim him.

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** ... you little brat!

**I-love-Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** See! You guys act just alike!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** O.O

**Don't-Shave-Me:** -.-

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** Oh, left 'em speechless, good job Kagura! :heart:

**Don't-Shave-Me:** Kisa's here.

_**Dont-Shave-Me**__ signed off_

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** That stupid little bratty ass kid acts just like Yuki.

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** :sigh:

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** What was that?!

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** Nothing, nothing X'D

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Yeah... better be nothing. -.-

_**D.DR**__ signed on_

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** O.O!!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** He's back?

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** :screams: ZOMBEH!!

**I-love-Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** O.O;

_**I-love-Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo**__ signed off_

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** psh.. stupid

**D.DR: **:moans like a zombie:

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe**: :screams: AHHHHHHHH!!

**D.DR**: DORRRRRRRRIIIIITTTTOOOOES!!

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** LMAO!!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Where were you yeaterday D.DR?

**D.DR:** g0n3 'cus3 Im l33t z0n!! XDDD

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** ...What?

**D.DR:** I was busy -.-

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Doing what? O.o

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** X3 Kyou thought you were just a creepy computer virus or somthing.

**D.DR**: Maybe I am O.o... I was working... just... working.

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** a/s/l

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** :GASP: Kyou's a stalker!!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** No! I'm curious... freak.

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** So sweet of you to notice! :D

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** So.. a/s/l

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** 27/male/hospital XD

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Not you, dumbass

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** TT-TT you're so mean!! :cries:

**D.DR:** 27/male/can't tell you or my cover's blown :D

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** AHA! So we DO know you!!

**D.DR:** o.o!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Who are you?! Hiro? Hana? Uo? Akito?

**D.DR:** No, no, no, and no.

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** Kisa? Shigure? Ritsu? Momiji?

**D.DR:** NOx4

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Kagura? Yuki fangirl? Hatsu? Haru?

**D.DR:** Nope! You'll never guess :D

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Yuki?

**D.DR:** no :D

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Aaya?

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** I'm sitting right here! Right next to you!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Oh yeah... Tohru?

**D.DR:** no XDD

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** I'll brb.

_**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe**__ signed off_

**D.DR:** bye?

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** So who're you?

**D.DR:** HAHAHAHA!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** What?

**D.DR:** ... who're...whore XD

_**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?**__ signed on_

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** You just missed Aaya. O.o

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** TT-TT

**D.DR:** ...rawr

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** O.O? ZOMBEHHHHHHH!!

**D.DR:** DORRRITOOOOES!

**Is:your:Drink:Safe?:** ha!

**D.DR:** do you trust me again.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** yesh :)

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Shigure, we know D.DR in real life!!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** :Gasp: What?! o.o D.DR... you lied to me?!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Yeah! When I asked him a/s/l he said "27/male/can't tell you or my cover's blown"

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?: **:gasp: TT-TT

**D.DR:** muwahahahahahahahahahaha XD

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?: **I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!

**D.DR:** really? O.o

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Who?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?: **You're God!

**D.DR:** :Gasp: How did you know?!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?: **Are you really? O.O

**D.DR:** Of course I'm not! :D

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Where the hell is Aaya?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Then What's your name? :D

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** :ignored:

**D.DR:** Jack

**Is:your:Drink:Safe?:** Jack? O.o

**D.DR:** The Pumpkin King!! XD

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Dorks -.-

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** :bows to Jack: Kyou! Show respect!! We are in the presence of a HERO!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Oh sigh -.-

**Is:your:Drink:Safe?:** SING FOR ME!!

**D.DR:** "I'm the master of fright, and a demon of light, and I'll scare you right out of your pants!!"

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** YAY! :dances:

**D.DR:** I FOUND HIM!!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** What? o.o Who?

**D.DR:** This is Aaya!! :heart:

**Is:your:Drink:Safe?:** Aaya?! YOU'RE D.DR? O.O

**D.DR:** No! But I DID find him!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Who is it?

**D.DR:** Hari!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Hatori?!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Hari? O.o fur real?

**D.DR:** Yes, it's me, Kyou. Ayame is on his way back to the room, make sure he gets into the bed.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Why didn't you tell me, Hari? TT-TT

**D.DR:** Why should I tell you

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Why shouldn't you?

**D.DR:** Can't I have fun too?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Why the name? :D

**D.DR:** Really.. you don't remember? Ayame gave the nickname to me. D.DR is my DDR (dance dance revolution) nick name.

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** You play DDR too? o.o

**D.DR:** Of course! Who dosen't?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Oh! I remember now!! Heh heh "dee doctor".. Aaya was clever XD

**D.DR:** I'm really surprised you didn't guess Kyou... I mean... it has 'DR' in it...

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** After you started acting stupid you had me fooled.

_**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe**__ signed on_

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe**: Hatori!!

**D.DR:** Yes, Ayame?

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe: **:glomps: Why didn't you tell me!!

**D.DR:** I am NOT explaining that again.

_**OnceYouGoBlack--Haru **__signed on_

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** You're STILL Dark Haru?! WTF man!!

**OnceYouGoBlack--Haru**I just got done watching a Rocky marathon!! XDD

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** lol XDD I love you Haru.

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo**: I've lost faith in this family, but it's good to see you're not under house arrest Haru

**OnceYouGoBlack--Haru:** Actually, I am XD When they saw the fire they knew it was me. They put me on house arrest at Shigures house though so I wont miss that party XDD

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** faith gone again. -.-

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** Haru!! I found out who D.DR is!! :heart:

**OnceYouGoBlack--Haru:** Who is it? X3

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Hatori. -.-

**D.DR:** Yeah, it's me, Hatori.

**Sailor:MoonHasNothingOnMe:** That was my story!! TT-TT

**OnceYouGoBlack--Haru:** You're kidding right? Mr. Serious Big Buck Doctor Man? lmfao

**D.DR:** Nope.. not kidding -.-

**OnceYouGoBlack--Haru:** That is HILARIOUS! Why didn't you tell anyone?

**D.DR: **Oh sigh...

**OnceYouGoBlack--Haru:** omg You've been acting SO stupid all week!!

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** So, Hari, were you Dr. Doom too?

**D.DR:** um, yeah.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Why did you change your name?! It was so AWESOME!!

**D.DR:** If I kept Dr.Doom you would have figured me out sooner

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** How? O.o Both the names seem equally stupid to me.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** :gasp: THAT WAS YOUR NICKNAME IN HIGHSCHOOL!!

**D.DR:** Took you that long to remember? YOU gave the nickname to me. -.-

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Oh yeah. XD I was so clever!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** lol, still losing faith.

**OnceYouGoBlack--Haru:** lmao XD You guys are crazy

**D.DR:** Well, Dr.Doom was way better then Aaya and Gure's nicknames

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?: **eheheh... That's a different story for a different day...-.-;

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** heh, I agree.

_**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru **__signed in_

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** W00T! ROCKY KICKS ASS!!

**OnceYouGoBlack: **shit

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** Whoa-oh! Copy cat!!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** O.o

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** Get the hell out of here you ass hole imposter!

**OnceYouGoBlack: **Jeez, you're umpleasent. You suck X6 I'll get you pesky Soumas! And your little Momiji too! (lylas)

_**OnceYouGoBlack--Haru**_ _signed off_

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Hatori! I thought you were the imposter!

**D.DR:** Why would I pretend to be ANY of you?

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** You're Hatori?!

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** Then who's the imposter?! O.O

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?: **:glomps Aaya: I's Scared!! Omfgeeeeeeeeeeee!!

_**The:Only:One:You:See**_ _signed on_

**The:Only:One:You:See:** Htasu went Haru and he's headed this way!

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** ...

**The:Only:One:You:See:** oops...

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** I beat you here, love. X3

**The:Only:One:You:See:** gr8 -.-

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Hatori is D.DR

**The:Only:One:You:See:** wht?! o.o

**D.DR:** Oh come on, it's not that shocking!

**The:Only:One:You:See:** I thought u wer suposed 2 b the smart 1!! Why wer u RPing w/ these morons?!

**D.DR:** Oh sigh, here we go with the reminecing.

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** You flipped me over your shoulder, Hatori!!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** And the talk show?

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Hold on, I have to say it. Yuki, how can you say that we're morons when you can't even SPELL?!

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** Hi Yuki!! :hearts:

**D.DR:** hold on guys, this is becoming mass choas! To many conversations at once.

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe: **Mass Chaos? Like on Sonic?! XD They are SOOOOOOO darling!!

**The:Only:One:You:See:** ur so DUMB!!

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Atleast he can SPELL!!

**D.DR:** Shut up! Everyone shut it!.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** ...

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** ...

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo: **...

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** ...

**The:Only:One:You:See:** wow... u control them ovr th computer 2 Hatori?

**D.DR:** I know X3. It took years of prctice and intimidation. SO! Our big problem right now is the imposter. Does anyone have an idea of who it could be?

**The:Only:One:You:See:** it's nt u?

**D.DR:** no.

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** It's not me.

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** not it.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Not it.

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** Not it :heart:

**The:Only:One:You:See:** nt me.

**D.DR:** Not it. Well, that didn't help at all.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Who do we know who would do this?

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** Hell, iono.

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo: **I'm telling you, it's that little shit, Hiro.

**D.DR:** No Kyou, he is RIGHT next to me... so that counts out Kisa too.

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** Well, if it's none of us that only leaves.. Momiji and Ritsu.

**The:Only:One:You:See:** I doubt it is either, but if it had to be on thn it would be Momiji. Ritsu dsnt hav the courage. He would break!

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** If you remember, I was to 'smart' to pull it off -.-

**The:Only:One:You:See:** well shit

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** This is kinda scary. What if it isn't any of the Soumas? What if somone found out our secret and now they are blackmailing us?! O.O

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** ... yikes...

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** Well, before we start freaking out... tomorrow is Sunday. We can confront all of the Soumas tomorrow at the party you set up Shigure.

**D.DR:** wow... good idea Kyou.

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo:** don't act so surprised. -.-;

_**-G-O-D-**__ signed on_

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Oh my!! I've been calling people God for so long... and now he is really here!! :heart:

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** Who th' hell are you?

**-G-O-D-:** That is no way to speak to me, Hatsuharu.

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** Read the name, stupid, I'm just Haru right now. :bounces around like Rocky:

**-G-O-D-:** Fine... Haru. Hatori? Is Hatori on here?

**D.DR:** Yes?

**-G-O-D-:** I want you to bring HARU to me.

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo: **Who th' hell do you think you are?

**-G-O-D-:** You havn't guessed yet? You foolish monster.

**The:Only:One:You:See:** u-oh

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** say it isn't so o.o

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** Akito?

**-G-O-D-:** Yes.

**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo: **ummn... Oh no!! The building is on fire! We better get off guys! o.o

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** Oh no, I'm bbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrnnnning

**D****DR**Don't worry you two, I'l saaaave yoooooouuuu!!

_**Souma-Sama-NyaNyuNyo**__ signed off  
__**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe**__ signed off  
__**D.DR**__ signed off_

**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru:** Oh look! Rocky is back on! Come over Yuki, watch it with me!

**-G-O-D-:** Yuki dosn't like things like that.

**The:Only:One:You:See:** r u kidding? I luv Rocky, start popping some pop corn Haru!

_**The:Only:One:You:See**__ signed off  
__**OnCeYoUgObLaCk--Haru**__ signed off_

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** ... dont leave me...

**-G-O-D-:** Shigure? -.-

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** uhhhhhhmmmn... Code Monkey... get up get coffe... Code Monkey go to job... Code Monkey very simple man... Code Monkey signes off...

_**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?**__ signed off_

**-G-O-D-:** ...

_**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgive me**__ signed on_

**-G-O-D-:** Momiji?

**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgive me:** Oh man, did I miss the party?

**-G-O-D-:** Yeah, they thought I was Akito.

**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgive me:** lmfao!! That was the best one yet!!

**-G-O-D-:** I think I was pretty convincing!! I scared them all away XDD

**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgive me:** Good job XDDD

**-G-O-D-:** So... do you think they have any idea who we are?

**I'm-SORRYWORLD-forgive me:** Don't worry Ritsu, they don't have a clue!! They'll never guess it's us!! XDD

* * *

**_I may have lied to you all._**

**_In the worst possible way_**

**_There may be more chapters in SoumaChat!!_**

**_Just because I love you all so much!!_**

**_but until then, I hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_-Hincaru_**


	6. SoumaChat 106

**Disclaimer:** _I still don't own Fruits Basket, but I am still working on owning them XDD. I don't own nor did I help in the making of the movie Ferris Bueller's Day Off_

**SoumaChat 106-**

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm baaaaaack!!:_

* * *

_**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?** signed in  
**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe** signed in  
**D.DR** signed in_

**Is:Your:DrinkSafe?:** how could you just leave me here, with HIM?!

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:**I had no choice darling!! TT-TT I owe him nearly 100 dollars!! I can't afford to pay him back.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:**Hmph. What's your excuse Hari?

**D.DR:**Hmmn? excuse?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:**Don't play dumb with me! Why did you leave me here with Akito?

**D.DR:**I was quite comfortable leaving you here with Akito, acutally.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:**GASP!! You're so mean to me Hari!! :cries: Why do you hate me?!

**D.DR:** Because of _you_ I owe him several hundred dollars...

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:**So you thre him to the dogs?!

**Is:Your:Drinkl:Safe?:** Nice pun :D

**D.DR:**So did you, Ayame. -.-

**Is:your:Drink:Safe?:** Hey! That's right!!

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:**Why'd you remind him for Hari? TT-TT he had already forgotten.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** so unloved am I -.-

_**Imma-Ninja-Ushi** signed on_

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:**Looks who's finally not dark haru!

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:**YAY!

**Imma-Ninja-Ushi:** I don't really remember much from the past couple of days. Can you guys fill me in?

**D.DR:**i'm Hatori.

**Imma-Ninja-Ushi:** Holy shit. O.o

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:**I'm Ayame :heart:

**Imma-Ninja-Ushi:** yeah, like that wasn't hard to guess.

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** -.-

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:**they fed me to Akito.

**Imma-Ninja-Ushi:**le gasp.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** I know, right?

**Imma-Ninja-Ushi:** actually that sounds like fun. :D

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:**NOT YOU TOO!! TT-TT

**D.DR:**I found it pretty amuzing, Hatsu.

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** You guys are mean!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:**You left me too, douche bag! DX

_**SoumaSamaNyaNyuNyo** signed on_

**SoumaSamaNyaNyuNyo:**Is Shigure alive?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:**No thanks to you! TT-TT

**SoumaSamaNyaNyuNyo:**HA! You should have left sooner. XD

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:**He threatended me! How could you just :poof: and leave me there?!

**SoumaSamaNyaNyuNyo:** Because I don't like you :D

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Gasp! I feed you!

**SoumaSamaNyaNyuNyo:** No._ I_ buy take out.

**Is:Your:DrinkSafe?:** You live in my house.

**SoumaSamaNyaNyuNyo:** By force.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** I pay the bills!

**SoumaSamaNyaNyuNyo:**Sometimes, but usually Hatori pays the bills.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:**TT-TT

_**TeruTeruCottonTail** signed on_

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** Moo!

**Imma-Ninja-Ushi:** what's that supposed to mean? -.-

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** O.o... meow?

**SoumaSamaNyaNyuNyo:** ahem!

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** hiss!!

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:**Hmmmmn..?

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** o.o... woof?

**Is:Your:Driunk:Safe?:** Bark!

**TeruTeruCottonTail:**WTF?! Why can't rabbits have an onomonapia?! TT-TT

**D.DR:** I know the feeling

**TeruTeruCottonTail:**Seahorses kinda have one... 'glug glug glug'

**D.DR:** no.. that's the sound of someone drowning.

**TeruTeruCottonTail:**O.O OMG i just killed someone!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:**i always knew Momiji would be the one to do it!!

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** NO!! :falls to his knees and cries: Who have I killed?!

**Imma-Ninja-Ushi:** :dies:

_**Imma-Ninja-Ushi** signed off_

**TeruTeruCottonTail:**NO! Not Hatsuharu!!

**SoumaSamaNyaNyuNyo:**Congratulations. You're officially the biggest loser I've ever met... how depressing is it that i'm related to you... :sigh:

**TeruTeruCottonTail:**Shut up! I was aiming for you, not Hatsu!

**SoumaSamaNyaNyuNyo:** Don't tell me to shut up, brat!!

**TeruTeruCottonTail:**:hits Kyou:

**SoumaSamaNyaNyuNyo:** I'm not playing this game, twerp

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** :hits him again:

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:**Are you just gonna stand there and take that, Kyou?

**SoumaSamaNyaNyuNyo:**I'm not even standing. I'm sitting infront of a computer.

**TeruTeruCottonTail:**:kicks Kyou:

**D.DR:**he's going to put you back in the hospital, Kyou.

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:**I never realized you were such a pansy, Kyoun.

**TeruTeruCottonTail:**:round house kicks Kyou:

**SoumaSamaNyaNyuNyo:** :catches his foot and throws him back:

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** HA!! You're such a DORK!!

**SoumaSamaNyaNyuNyo:** SHUT UP YOU TOLD ME TO!!

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** No we didn't. We simply asked if you were going to take the way he was talking to you, :D

**TeruTeruCottonTail:**YAY!!

**SoumaSamaNyaNyuNyo:** You guys are stupid. I'm leaving.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:**Hold on, Kyou

**SoumaSamaNyaNyuNyo:** What the hell do you want?!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Don't forget, it's Sunday, we're having a party tonight. :heart:

**SoumaSamaNyaNyuNyo:** Oh great... I'll stop by the store and buy a padlock.

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe:** Why? o.o

**SoumaSamaNyaNyuNyo:** To stupid-proof my room

**TeruTeruCottonTail:**awwll, why would you want to lock yourself out of your room? XDD

**SoumaSamaNyaNyuNyo:**Momiji... where are you?

**TeruTeruCottonTail:**Kisa's house :D

**SoumaSamaNyaNyuNyo:**i'm going to kill you.

_**SoumaSamaNyaNyuNyo** signed off_

**TeruTeruCottonTail:** O.O

**D.DR:** run.

_**TeruTeruCottonTail** signed off_

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:**heh heh XD

**D.DR:** I weep for the future. -.-

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe**: YAY!! Ferris Bueller.. you could have picked a better character then the annoying french guy though Hari.

**D.DR:**You watch way to much television, Ayame.

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe**: I don't think i watch enough!

**D.DR:**:sigh: Shigure, what do i need to bring to the party?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Bring? O.o

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe**: Do I need to bring games?

**Is:your:Drink:Safe?:** o.O games?

**D.DR:** And food.

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe**: and movies!!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** o.o huh?

**D.DR**: You haven't planned this at all have you..

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** ... :cries:

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe**: Don't cry, we'll help you plan!!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:**YAAAY!!

**D.DR:**Ooooohhh.. I hate it when I get dragged into your 'we'... :sigh:

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe**: awwwll, you'll always be part of our 'we' Hari!!

**D.DR:** I was afraid of that :sigh: First... we'll need food.

**Is:your:Drink:Safe?:** B-but I don't have any money..

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe**: I loaned all of mine out. TT-TT

**D.DR:** :sigh: I knew I had a bad feeling... I'll buy the food...

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:**:glomps Hari:... any way!

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe**: I have some game I can bring!! I have scean it, twister, and pictonary... and twister XD

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:**I would love to play some twister XD

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe**: You just want to get twisted up with me :heart:

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** :heart:

**D.DR:**Omg... get a life.

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe**: TT-TT

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:**TT-TT

**D.DR:** now all you need is a time, some drinks, and some movies

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** i have movies!!

**D.DR:**Apropriate ones?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** ... never mind.

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe**: I have movies!!

**D.DR:** Interesting ones.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** HA! never mind.

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe**: TT-TT you guys are jerks.

**D.DR:** You know what, I'll buy the damn movies!!

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** I have drinks though! That I know I have!!

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe**: HOORAY!

**D.DR:** Good, something _I_ don't need to buy. What do you have?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Vodka, Jack Daniels, Red and White wine, and sake :D

**D.DR:** I'm going to kill you.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** O.O Wha- Why?!

**D.DR:** There will be middle schoolars and high schoolars there!! What do you have for them?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Vodka, Jack Daniels, Red and White wine, and sake XD

**D.DR**: NOO!! Damn it -.- i'll buy the drinks then O.o i'm gonna have an aneurysm y'know that o.O

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe**: so what's left?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** A time!!

**D.DR:** good, something I really don't have to buy.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** heh heh! I know! 5 o' clock 'till forever!!

**D.DR: **or atleast a couple of hours. whew... glad that's finally over.

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe**: I wonder...if... nah.. it'll be ok.

**D.DR:** Uh oh... what?

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe**: Well... I just wonder.. if Momiji is ok.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** O.O

**D.DR:** O.O

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe**: O.O

**D.DR:** I'll check on him on my way to the store.

_**D.DR** signed off_

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe**: Don't you kinda feel bad for making Hari buy everything for you?

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** Nah, he wouldn't do it if he didn't want to.

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe**: Y'know.. one day he may make you pay him back.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** O.O.. no... he would never... nah... would he?

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe**: iono... i mean, you'd think he'd hate us by now.

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** No, I think he represses it.

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe**: Can't that give him a tumor. o.o

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** ...o.o... atleast he's a doctor.

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe**: I guess so TT-TT

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** enough of this sadness!! Aaya darling, come help me get my house ready for the party :D

**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe**: Of course!! :heart: I'll bring some music!!

_**SailorMoonHasNothingOnMe **signed off_

**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?:** oh... great -.-

_**Is:Your:Drink:Safe?** signed off_

* * *

I loved it to much to stop writing.

What do you guys think of it?

Should I keep writing?

Should there be a 107?

:D

_-Hincaru_


End file.
